With Nothing But Our Love
by o.Love.Song.o
Summary: Kagome knew it. She knew Inu never loved her. Unable to take it anymore,she runs away to end her life, but the most unlikely person comes and saves her from death. Traveling with her Saviour, new feelings start to arise and she learns to love again. But..


Ya! Okay this is ma second ban/kag story. Hopes u likes it cuz im really counting on ur guy's support for this story. Go ahead and say all you want bout this story. and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...plz ...

I redid it to make it better, and I changed the plot line a little bit. Tell me what u guys think okay. This story currently has no editor but ur welcome to sign up 4 the job if u like. .

* * *

Chapter One

_Saviour_

Kagome ran through the woods. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. All she knew was that she couldnt take it anymore. He had finally told her, the thing she was most afraid to hear.

Broken, limp branches whipped at her face, and roots reached out and scratched her legs. But still, she ran.

The rain started pouring down from the grey clouds above the treetops, soaking her through and through. Mud dripped down her face and into her cuts and wounds. Her hair, plastered flat against her head was a mess.

An offending root was sticking out of the ground, but she didn't see it. Her foot caught onto it and she fell forwards, into the wet sticky mud.

Nothing was left in her. No fear, no happiness, no sorrow, no hope. She didn't even have any energy, not even to lift herself off the ground.

Flashback

_The inutachi had just fought off a large bear demon. They had walked away with only non threatening cuts, and a few bruises to their pride. Kagome had healed all of them, and they had been happily enjoying each other's company beside the campfire's warm glow._

_But happiness never did last long..._

_Kagome had been looking up at the sky, remembering all the constellations that she had been taught about by her long gone father when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors floating around the area. She knew that Inuyasha was going to go to her, no doubt about that. So, she went off for a little 'walk' and asked that no one follow her._

_How right she was that he was going to go after the dead preistess. But this time, she soon figured out, was very different then all the others._

_When she returned from her little breather from the others, especially Inuyasha, she had seen that very half demon she had been thinking about standing in the middle of their little clearing. The others were already asleep, and the slowly dying fire was barely still burning._

"_Kagome. I need to talk to you." said Inuyasha the moment she stepped in to view. She looked at him funny. After all, her dear hanyou was never that serious. With a small nod from the modern miko and a deep breath to fuel him, Inuyasha opened his mouth and began talking._

"_Kagome., You..you're the best thing that's happened to me in my life. Not even Kikyo can compare to you.."_

"_I-inuyasha?" she stammered turning slightly red._

"_But...I can't break my promise to her just because...I need to keep my word Kagome. Do...do you understand?"_

"_H-hai...I do..." she said softly while turning away from him to hide her tears that were slowly threatening to fall over and out of her eyes. " I can't compare to Kikyo because you have a promise to her and not to me. I understand Inuyasha."_

"_Kagome- that's...that's...I...I really do want to...but I can't. So, I wanted to say that...since we just need the last shard, after we find that, you should go home and...have the life that you should have. You don't belong here. You are from Tow-kee-oh or whatever it was."_

_Her heart dropped to her stomach. "Are-are you asking me to leave?" she whispered._

"_H-hai..."_

"_Then why are you still-"_

"_Look! It dosen't matter. Just leave okay? If you need me to say it to make you understand, then I choose Kikyo!"_

_She couldn't hold her tears any longer. She felt it fall slowly down her face as her chest rose and fell rapidly, taking deep breaths. " I-...I just thought...I mean... It's your life and you choose how to walk it. But...I just thought..." she choked out._

"_Kagome. Im sorry. I choose Kikyo."_

_She didn't say anything more. And even if she wanted to she couldn't say anything more; Only one thing was on her mind. Escape._

_Escape; And anywhere would be fine. _

_Her mind was a complete blank, except for the three words that played over and over again in her head_

I choose Kikyo

_Over and over again._

I choose Kikyo.

_Over and over again. _

Flashback Ends

She cried. She completely understood Inuyasha's promise to Kikyo, but it didn't stop the fact that her whole future was ruined now. She had hoped that she would stay in the feudal era with her friends, and maybe as Inuyasha's mate.

But alas, that was all just a dream now. In reality, she couldn't stay here any longer for if she did, then she would have to live with the pain of seeing said hanyou every day.

Then again, it didn't mean that Kagome could go back to her time and stay there either, since she had missed so much school she wouldn't be able to graduate, let alone get a successful career.

It was simple. The bottom line was, she had no future.

No future. Those words echoed through her head and blinded her with unshed tears. No future at all.

What if...what if she went away? What if she ran away forever, to a place where no one would be able to find her? She knew Sango and Miroku would have each other, and she doubted Inuyasha would care; He and his precious Kikyo. They would be so happy in hell together.

Hell...what if...

What if she left them in that way. Death. She was sure they couldn't follow her then.

Making up her mind in one split second, Kagome dragged a medium sized rock beside a nearby tree that would boost her up a foot or so and touched the large tree's hard grainy bark. A single drop of blood fell from her fingertip and stained the wood.

Reaching up and tying a quick knot in a hanging vine, she let it hang there and looked at it. She had nothing left to say, or anything left that she had to do. All she needed was to climb onto the rock and slide the hanging noose around her neck.

And that she did.

* * *

Bankotsu was walking lazily through the forests and was thinking.

He had gotten pissed off at listening to Jakotsu whine about wanting to see Inuyasha again and had decided to take a walk to calm himself down before Jakotsu becomes pink pancakes. The next thing you know, he was dead and Renkotsu along with him.

"So its just me alone now...the rest of them are dead again." he sighed as he chopped down a few trees that were in his way.

The trees that instantly fell down made a gap, and showed him the most peculiar sight he had seen in a long while: Inuyasha's wench, the one that was usually so filled with life and happiness, was hanging from a vine noose, her feet slipping closer and closer to the edge of a rock she was standing on. Once her feet were off, she would be dead.

Closer to the edge...

"Wench! Stop!" yelled Bankotsu as he quickly ran fowards. He saw her head turn slightly, just enough for him to see her red, tear filled eyes look at him. It bugged him to see her face like that, although he had no idea why.

And closer...

Her head turned back to face away from him. All he could see now was her long, black, ebony tresses hanging from her bowed head.

Too close now...

Her feet slipped off the rock.

His Banryuu cut through the air.

She fell. And didn't get up.

A long, tense silence followed. It was only broken when she finally lifted her head from the ground, and Bankotsu let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

She looked up at the man standing above her with swollen, wet eyes. "Y-you..." she asked in a cracked, horse voice. "You saved me..." Her voice had changed to a dazed sounding one. Then, without warning, she got up and threw herself in his strong, warm arms, while her tears started flowing freely again, making the front of his armor all wet.

"Uh...wench..." he said as he watched her cry. _What am I doing? I'm letting a wench cry on me...and not just a wench, Inuyasha's wench... _"Get off of me right now or I will kill you right here and right now!" the teen mercanary snapped and pushed her away, making her fall painfully hard onto the ground.

"...Banktosu..." she said, looking up from the ground. "...Kill me..."

His jaw dropped. In his whole lifetime of being a mercanary, he had only heard people begging for their _life,_ not begging for their _death. _"You...want to die?...Why?"

She looked down. "Inuyasha" she whispered, so quietly that she thought he didn't hear her. But apparently, he did.

"Oh...is that so?" said the older teen. " Well then, I have an idea. You can travel with me! My companions have all died again, and I was starting to get lonely."

Kagome gasped. Travel with the infamous leader of the shichinintai? Who are you kidding? "No way!" she exclaimed with a fist silghtly raised.

"Do you really want to stay with Trasha after he betrayed you?" asked Bankotsu in a smooth cocky voice, as if he was absolutely sure that she was going to accept after this sentance.

But her answer was silence, so he quickly changed his voice into a more persuading one and continued "I thought not. So travel with me and we can both have some company."

"...Fine...Guess it's better than staying here and seeing Inuyasha everyday..." she said with a small sigh.

"Good. Looks like we got a deal." replied the teenaged leader, then added an afterthought on " And you can help me find some jewel shards too."

Kagome's mouth fell open. _Look for jewel shards? Look for jewel shards? Is that all I'm good for?_ She reached up and gave Bankotsu a nice, hard smack right across the face and he, of course, looked extremely shocked. He reached his hand up and gingerly touched the red handprint that was nicely etched into his face. That girl dared to _bitch slap _him?

She obviously didn't know her place. Looks like he had to teach her a few things along the way as well.

* * *

After the whole afternoon of walking side by side in silence, with occasional glares at each other and whishing that they would just trip and fall into a hole in front of them, Bankotsu had figured out that this was going to be a very hard girl to teach lessons to, and Kagome figured out that this was not someone to randomly bitch slap anymore.

As the sun slowly set, Bankotsu grew more and more impatient. "Oi Wench. You sense any shards? We've been walking for the whole day and we haven't found anything yet!" he complained as he turned to face her.

"Find them yourself." she snapped and turned away.

He growled and shut up complaining. " Just to let you know wench, I'm not letting you go back to your comrades until we find some shards."

"I don't want to go back and see Inuyasha and at least I _have_ comrades to go back to!" Kagome said, adding extra stress to the word 'have' to rub more salt in the wound.

"Shut the fuck up! I so_ do _have comrades to go to!"

"Where? In the grave? That's where you belong so I would say that's technically right"  
"No! I'm not going back there and I never will! I'll survive on the jewel shards!"  
"That's if you can find any with that pea sized brain of yours!"

"My brain is NOT pea sized! Im plenty smarter than you!"

Kagome growled _Stupid, damn it Bankotsu. I hate him I hate him I hate him!!_

Bankotsu sighed. _Stupid damn it wench.. I hate her guts!I hate her-_

"Where are we going anyways?" she snapped, breaking him out of his train of thought. That was rather lucky for him because another moment, he would have tripped over a tree root.

He mumbled something about stupid tree roots, then said " Getting clothes for you."

"What? Why are you getting me clothes!?"

"Or do you wanna walk around with torn clothes that show half your body?"

Kagome blushed when she looked down and saw half of her lacy bra sticking out of a hole in her shirt. Maybe Bankotsu had a point there...

"Fine. We get clothes then." she huffed and turned her head away from him.

Behind her back, he stuck his tongue out at her and so, the two of them slowly walked on in the all to familiar silence.

* * *

Sango sighed. She had woken up to a morning that had felt perfectly normal, until breakfast time, and no Kagome or Inuyasha showed up. She didn't mind though, since she thought the modern miko and hanyou were probably taking a walk or a bath, or whatever else they liked to do.

But things started getting suspicious when the two of them still hadn't returned by mid afternoon, as they had never been known to be absent for that long.

"Hey Houshi-sama." she said " Did Inuyasha or Kagome-chan tell you if they were going somewhere?"

Miroku opened his mouth to answer the taijiya, but at that moment, Inuyasha walked into the clearing with Kikyo trailing behind him. " Guys. I think Kagome went back to her time, and she's not coming back, so Kikyo's gonna take over her place as the jewel shard detector."

An absolute silence followed.

A minute later, it was broken. "What!?" yelled his three "friends", Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who all got up and punched his head.

"Well I-" began the hanyou, but the monk inturrupted him.

"Inuyasha...I can not believe that you would treat Kagome-sama in such a way" said the houshi while shaking his perverted head around and reaching his perverted hand out at the same time.

The demon slayer's eye twitched. "HENTAI! You think this is the right time to grope me!??!?!" she yelled, smaking him square in the face, leaving the usual red handprint.

"You mean there is a right time to grope you my lovely Sango?" said the monk rubbing his sore cheek.

"No!"

"Hey! Are you even listening to me anymore!?" yelled Inuyasha over all the noise.

* * *

Bankotsu watched the girl walking beside him with great interest. She had been quiet for about an hour now, her only sounds being her breathing and sometimes, melancholy sighs. But soon, the two of them would have to stop, as it darkness was quickly falling on the traveling pair.

He wanted to talk to her, he really did, but his pride kept him from doing that, so he resorted to looking at her every once in a while.

Kagome randomly stole glances at Bankotsu's hot side profile. Blue eyes, lips that always seem to have some sort of smirk on it, not really tall, but extremely hot. She couldn't help it, but stare at him.

Said guy now had his eyes closed and was walking along with his nose in the air. It looked to the miko as if he was just relaxing, but really, he was thinking. Thinking about her. He wondered if something happened between her and Inuyasha. That girl was always so caring of her companion, of all the times their groups had fought, she had looked out for him, even if her life was in danger.

Looking sideways, Kagome quickly stole a glance at Bankotsu. At the same time, he decided to steal a glance at her. Their eyes met chocolate with cerulean. Both pairs of eyes widened, as did their pupils.

"W-what are you looking at!?" said Kagome snapping out of it after their gaze had been held for what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Huh? I was just looking at y-...that tree over there! I wasn't looking at you!"

She hmphed. "Ya right."

"Of course I am! Who would wanna look at you in the first place anyways!?" he yelled, shoving his face up to hers and his hand forming a fist which he raised to shoulder height.

"Are you calling me ugly!? Loads more people would wanna look at me than you!" she yelled back shoving their faces even closer together while balling her hands into fists as well.

"Yes actually I am calling you ugly!". He shoved his face even closer, so now they were both cross eyed and their noses were a millimeter away from each other.

"What!? If Im ugly then why were you looking at me!?" Only a hairs width away now.

"I wasn't looking at you! I said I was looking at that tree!!!" He moved even closer and surprise surprise, their noses touched and sent a shock of electricity through the both of them.

Immediately, they jumped away from each other and looked away mumbling about stupid assassins and stupid wenches.

"Hey Wench. We should stop now, set up camp or something." Bankotsu said as he finally, after a short pause.

"My names KAGOME!" she yelled, not looking at him.

"Whatever! But we're still gonna set up camp! Unless you wanna starve and be tired! Not like I care!" he yelled back.

"Fine! Then get some firewood or something!"

"Shut up! I know that without you asking me to!"

And he walked off without another word, or even a glance, into the dark forest. But as he was returning from his job with an armful of wood, he thought he heard a buzzing noise or something like that behind him. He shook it off, Thinking that it was only a annoying bug or something. Nothing important.

But it grew louder. And louder. Until it was echoing around his head and annoying the shit out of him. He finally had it and turned around.

Naraku's poison bees were floating around his head, making a halo of wings legs and stripes around him. He dropped all the firewood he had collected in surprise.

"Ah what the fuck do you want now?" snapped the mercenary, turning back and bending down to start picking up the wood he had dropped.

The bees buzzed at him.  
"Okay fine. What the fuck does NARAKU want now?"

"That girl you travel with." said a voice behind him, which turned out to be...Naraku.

"What?"

"She was betrayed by Inuyasha when he ran off to the undead Kikyo. I want you to gain her trust and then...bring her to my castle."

* * *

Ohhh...now wuz that better than before I redid it? . Tell me okay?

Next chappie: Will Bankotsu carry out Naraku's plan? If so, what will happen to him and Kagome. If not, what will the two end up doing together?

And lets say...5 more reviews needed 4 the next chappie okay? .


End file.
